


Good As You

by heebiejeepies



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heebiejeepies/pseuds/heebiejeepies
Summary: after being kicked out of his family, Babe is trying to rebuild his life. Bill is an assistant manager at a local bar with no plans of settling down. But what happens when their lives collide?





	Good As You

Why did he think this was a good idea? He knew that his parents would never approve. But he let Michael talk him into it. He didn’t even bother coming with to tell him, just talked him into it.

“We can finally be happy,” He had said. But, even so, the second he told his parents his mother started crying and his father started yelling.

“No son of mine will be gay!” He yelled kicking him out, “You can come back when you decide to not live this lifestyle!” Yes, father, that’s how it worked. He had traveled all the way back to college knowing very well that he now had no way to pay for it. He figured maybe he could get a part-time job, and talk to the school about him getting financial aid. That was until he got to school and caught Michael in bed with another guy. After Michael pleading and Babe screaming at him, he packed all of his things and headed back to Philly.

Now he had nowhere to live, no money, and nobody to ask for help. He figured if he saved up enough money, he could find a place to live and possibly save up to go back to college. But first, he would need a job.

He had been staring at the 'help wanted' a sign for about fifteen minutes. It was a small dingy bar that always seemed to be looking for help. He didn’t have a lot of options and this seemed to be his best bet. He could easily save up enough money to get an apartment, but for the meantime sleep in the alleyway close to it and shower at the truck stop nearby. He took a deep breath walking towards the door and slowly opened it.

“Can I help you,” Someone called from behind the bar. The man was busy cleaning glasses and hadn’t bothered to look up when he entered the bar.

“I-I’m here about the job,” Babe stuttered. The man looked up at Babe and looked him up and down.

“How old are you?”

“Nineteen,” The man nodded,

“What’s your name?”

“Edward….but everyone calls me Babe.” The man smiled,

“Nice to meet you, Babe,” He said, reaching out shake his hand. “I’m Joe Toye, but everyone around here calls me Toye. Tell you what, why don’t you come back here tomorrow and my assistant manager can start training you.” Babe smiled and nodded.

“Sounds like a plan,” he said before turning around to leave, “See you then, thank you so much!”

\--

Bill grumbled softly to himself as he unlocked the bar. He had gotten a text from Toye the night before informing him that he was going to be training in someone new. This was Toye's tactic he forced Bill to train in everyone so he didn’t have to deal with them. He hated training, especially since they didn’t last a few days maybe less if Sobel the owner decided to show up. He hadn’t shown up lately though, not sense Liebgott had punched him in the face for screaming at him when they didn’t have his drink of choice. It had been a busy week and they had run out of it, the new order hadn’t come in yet. But Sobel wouldn’t hear of it. He hadn’t been back at the bar since, which they were al okay with. Bills phone went off and he quickly checked it, it was from Toye,

“ _REMEMBER WE NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET! DON’T FLIRT WITH HIM!!!”_

Bill rolled his eyes, that had only happened once and he had read the signals wrong. He seriously thought the guy was gay! He had read the signals wrong as the guy punched him in the face for kissing him. Bill was going to apologize but he never came back to work. Just then he looked up as he heard the door open. He looked up to see an extremely gorgeous redhead walk in. He gulped nervously.

“Don’t let it be him please god don’t let it be him!” He thought to himself. The redhead smiled,

“Hi, I’m Babe I’m here to train.”

“fuck,” Bill thought,

“Hey,” Bill smiled, “I’m Bill the assistant manager I’m just finishing opening up. There should be some dishes in the back why don’t you go wash them and then we can get started.” Babe nodded still smiling,

“Yeah sure,” He said as he still walked towards the back. Bills eyes followed him groaning as he watched him walk away. As soon as he was out of sight, he looked down at his phone again,

_“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me he was this gorgeous!”_

_“Why do you think I told you not to flirt with him!”_

_“Fuck Toye this is going to be difficult!”_

_“No fucking flirting! Or I'll sick Sobel on you!”_

_“Fuck you!”_ He sighed looking up as he heard Babe start doing the dishes. This was going to be difficult but he could do this, possibly. 

\--

It Had been two weeks since Babe had started at the bar, and everything seemed to be going well. He got along with all the other workers and seemed to get along with the patrons as well. But he made Bills life hell. He had promised Toye he wouldn’t flirt with him, and he kept that promise. But Babe made it hard. Not that he was doing anything wrong it was just the way he smiled, his eyes, his voice everything about the lad made Bill want to jump his bones. Babe was off-limits and he hated it. It irritated him as well that whenever Babe looked his way, he got all tingly inside, hated that he thought of him hours after his shift. Bill was a one-night stand kind of guy, he didn’t do relationships or feelings. He wanted this feeling to end, he thought that the only way to end it was to sleep with him. That was never going to happen though, Babe was off-limits.

“You work with your boyfriend tonight,” Luz taunted him as he cleaned the glasses he had just washed. Bill rolled his eyes pouring a drink for a customer,

“Shut up he’s not my boyfriend,” Bill growled causing Luz to laugh.

“Right you just look at him all longingly every night since he started here.” Bill glared at him he walked over giving the drink to Nixon.

“Seriously though,” He said taking a sip of his drink, “you got it bad,”

“Shut up! I do not!”

“do too, everyone can see it!” Bill rolled his eyes,

“Well, it doesn’t matter he’s off-limits Toye says so!”

“When was the last time you had a hookup?”

“I dunno a couple of weeks,”

“Aww, you got it bad!”

“No, I don’t I’ve been busy!” Bill growled throwing a towel and throwing it at him.

“You have not been busy, you’ve just been staring at Babes ass.” Luz laughed walking over, Bill shot him a look and pointed at him.

“Your shift is over go home! And you,” he pointed at Nixon, “shut up or I’m giving you red label for the rest of the night!” Luz laughed and shook his head.

“We’re just messing with you, see you later.” He said as he waved to both of them and walked towards the door just as Babe walked in. Luz quickly turned around and gave Bill a wink causing Nixon to laugh and Bill to give him a look. Babe looked at Luz and then at both Nixon and Bill confused.

“What was that all about,” he asked walking over to them.

“Nothing,” Bill said shaking his head giving him a polite smile, “Ignore them, hey why don’t you go clean off a couple of tables,” he threw a rag at him.

“Okay,” Bill said catching the rag, “sounds good,” he walked over to clean the tables. Bill watching him biting his lip letting out a low groan.

“Hey buddy,” Nixon said leaning in closer, Bill looked over at him. “You have a little problem,” he said pointing down at his slightly hardened member. Bill quickly looked down in shock.

“Shit,” he felt himself turn red with embarrassment and caused Nixon to burst into laughter. Bill looked at him and pointed a finger sternly at him.

“Red label for the rest of the fucking night!” He growled before running to the back room to deal with his problem.

\--

The rest of the night went okay, well as okay as Bill hoped it would. After suffering through a couple of red labels Nixon had ended up leaving. He even sent Babe home early as they weren’t as busy enough to have two people on. He was busy cleaning up, there was only a couple of regulars still at the bar but he could easily kick them out once he was done.

“You know that redhead kid that works here? He sleeps in the alley out back.”

Bills head jerked up a little bit, they all knew he was homeless but didn’t want to butt in it wasn’t any of there business plus they had problems of there own to deal with.

“We should have fun with him tonight.” Bills eyes winded,

“Shit,” he said underneath his breath. He knew exactly what they meant, and it wasn’t anything good. He quickly went behind the bar and grabbed his cell,

_“Luz you up?”_

_“Yeah what's up?”_

_“You know those homeless dudes that come in the bar sometimes?”_

_“Yeah what about them?”_

_“Well, they came in tonight, and they're talking about having some fun with Babe.”_

_“Shit FUCK! What do we do?”_

_“Someone needs to get him before they do.”_

_“Want me to come and get him?”_

_“Nah that will take to long plus I don’t think you have any more room. I can…but Toye will kill me.”_

_“Not if you don’t do anything! I mean he would probably want an alive Babe, not a dead one.”_ Bill sighed he glanced up at the guys, they seemed to be annoyed he hadn’t kicked them out yet or even closed.

_“True…but I don’t know how it's going to be having him at my place.”_

_“You're going to have to deal Bill! Anyone else will take to long to get down there!”_ He sighed biting his lip glancing up once more and then back at his phone.

_“Your right…I’ll do it.”_

_“Okay, let me know when you get back to your place.”_ Bill sighed putting away his phone. He took his time finishing closing up. The men got annoyed and finally left. They would be back though. Once they left he quickly finished closing up once he was done he ran to the back alley where he found a sleeping Bill. Damn, he was even cute when he slept. He bit his lip before bending down and shaking him awake.

“Babe wake up,”

“What do you want,” Babe groaned rolling overlooking annoyed once he noticed it was Bill his expression softened. “Bill, what’s going on?”

“It's getting too cold for you to stay out here, you're coming home with me.” Bill lied, there was no way he was going to tell him the truth. Babe looked at him confused but the way Bill sounded made it seem like he didn’t have a choice. Plus he wasn’t going to give up someplace else to sleep, sleeping on the ground was killing him.

“oh, okay,” he said getting up grabbing his things. He followed Bill quickly to his place. Bill didn’t live too far away from the bar so the walk wasn’t long. After climbing a few sets of stairs they finally made it to Bills apartment. He didn’t have much just the essentials, couch, TV, bed, etc. He was never there so it didn’t matter how much stuff he had. Bill pointed at the couch and looked back at a still very confused Babe. “You can sleep here and the blankets in the closet. My mom thinks I need to have about twenty of them. The bathroom is over there if you want to use it.” Babe nodded smiling,

“Okay, thanks, Bill,”

“No problem,” he said returning the smile, “see you in the morning.” He walked into his room closing the door. “fuck,” he muttered under his breath. Falling onto his bed. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket texting Luz back,

_“made it home and now he’s in my place…fuck Toye is going to kill me!”_

_“Again, Toye will be happy there is no dead Babe to deal with. Plus you can looky just no touchy.”_ Bill rolled his eyes as he glanced overhearing the shower start. He groaned feeling himself get slightly hard.

_“And now he’s taking a shower….fuck Luz what do I do?”_

_“I have a solution for you?”_

_“What?”_

_“Pornhub.com”_

_“fuck you, Luz!”_

_“No thank you”_ Bill rolled his eyes, throwing his phone down covering his eyes with his hands. This was going to be difficult. It wouldn’t be if he wasn’t such a good worker, and everyone liked him. But they did, so that made Babe was off-limits but he really wished he wasn’t.


End file.
